Obsession
by Broadway1
Summary: As a girlfriend Madison is tops, but when Spot tries to move on a jealous obsession takes place.
1. Madison

                                                            Chapter 1

            Spot Conlon awoke with a smile early one morning.  He turned in his bed and looked and the beautiful sleeping girl next to him.  Her soft brown curls fell over her creamy white shoulder.  'Madison,' Spot thought to himself, 'a beautiful name to go with a beautiful face. I'll remember this one.'  She was one of his better one-night stands.  Knowing that she would be out of his life within minutes of her waking up, Spot sat still treasuring the moment.  Spot then closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

            Madison slowly opened her deep green eyes and looked at Spot.  'Finally, he's mine.  He'll never leave me now.  He's MY boyfriend.  Someday we will get married just like I've always hoped.  He's my first.  He'll be my only.  How sweet.'  Madison stared at Spots' body that was lying outside of the blanket.  'I can't wait until he wakes up, and then we can start planning our day.'  Madison then sat silently waiting for two hours until Spot woke up.

            As Spot woke up he saw Madison's green eyes smiling at him.  He looked at her luscious red lips and kissed them softly.  Spot then pulled himself out of the bed and began to put his clothes on.

            "I figured you would be gone when woke up." Spot told her.

            "Is it a bad thing that I'm not?" Madison asked in an innocent voice.

            "No, I kind of like it."  Spot decided. 'Maybe she's not just a one-night stand.  Maybe she'll stay around for a month or so…' Spot thought with a smile.

            "So what are we doing today?" Madison asked.

            "Well I'm selling papes, I'se don't know what you'se are doin'." Spot informed her.

            "How about I sell papes witcha?" Madison suggested.  Spot pondered the idea.  The only girls that ever sold with him were widely known as his girlfriends.  

            "Ok." Spot decided.  

Madison smiled. 'He's mine now, until the day I die.'


	2. Viva

A/N- I want to thank Gypsy, Mondie, Cards, Noname, Falco, and B-Rock for leaving me reviews on such a short opening to my story!  Hope to see review from all of you soon!

                                                Chapter 2

As Spot and Madison walked through the city selling their papes, every newsie who saw them turned and stared.  It wasn't often that Spot walked with a girl, especially one like Madison.  She had been trying to get him for years and everyone knew it.  Spot hardly ever went for the girls who fawned all over him, obviously he was desperate this time.

"Where do ya wanna go for lunch Spotty?" Madison asked.

"Let's go oveh ta Manhattan for lunch, and don't call me Spotty." Spot told her.

"Ok Spotty." Madison said with a laugh.  Spot glared at her.  Maybe he had made a mistake with letting her sell papes with him.  He hated being called anything but Spot or Conlon.  The two walked quickly so they could make it to Tibbys in time for lunch.  As the two entered Tibbys they were greeted by numerous Manhattan newsies.  

"Hi Spot!  Whatcha doin' here?" Jack asked as they walked through the door.

"Just takin' Madison ta lunch." Spot told him.  Viva, who was sitting across the room, let her sandwich fall onto her plate, out of her mouth.  "Madison, dis is Jack Kelly, Mush, Kid Blink, Racetrack, Viva, Crutchy, and Boots." Spot said going around the room.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Madison smiled, tilting her head slightly making her brown curls fall to her shoulder.  Viva's eyes grew wide with jealousy.  

"Spot I'se though tyous'e said you'se weren't gonna get no goilfriend?" Viva asked with a fake smile.

"Who said she was me goilfriend?" Spot asked with a smirk.  Viva smiled.  Madison glared at her and then turned to Spot with a frown.  Spot didn't notice the tension.  "Let's sit here wit Mush, Blink and Viva."  Madison rolled her eyes as Spot sat between her and Viva.  The two ordered and Madison sat quietly as the boys talked about whom Spot had soaked last.  

"So… Madison is it?" Viva asked her.

"Yeah, Viva right?"

"Yeah, so how do you know Spot?" Viva asked intensely.

"I'm a Brooklyn newsies, plus he and I have been really close if ya know what I mean." Madison said with a smirk.

"Sounds like Spot, he does sleep around a lot." Viva said cruelly.  Madison's mouth fell open in shock.

"How do you know Spot?" Madison asked with a glare.

"Spot and I grew up together.  We'se lived next door to each otheh.  We'se been best friends eveh since we ran away togetheh.  He's like me brotheh." Viva said with a fake smile.  "Spotty, I'se been tinkin.  I tink I might move back ta Brooklyn.  I miss everybody." Viva said disrupting Spot, Blink and Mush's conversation.

"Really?!  Dat's great!  It ain't been da same since ya left!  Everyone misses ya!" Spot smiled.  Madison glared at them.

'Did she really just call him Spotty?  He snapped at me for calling him Spotty.  He is my Spotty! Not hers!  She's such a whore!  I'll have to take care of her when she moves back to Brooklyn.' Madison thought to herself.


	3. Tall Tales

A/N- Yay for the reviews!  They make me happy!  Thanks to- Psychojo, Mondie, Cards Snuggles, Gypsy, Morning Dew, and B-Rock.

                                                                                    Chapter 3

That afternoon Spot and Madison stayed in Manhattan to help Viva move her things back to Brooklyn.  Spot stayed by choice and excitement.  Madison stayed by force.  She didn't want to walk home with out Spot and give Viva a chance to move in on him.

"I'm so excited to go home!" Viva exclaimed.

"Everyone's gonna be psyched ta see ya!  Afteh you'se left ya hardly eveh came back!  How'd Jack take it when you'se told 'im you'se was movin' back?" Spot asked curiously.  Viva was dating Jack, and he was the reason she had moved to Manhattan in the first place.  Lately, Viva and Jack have been on the rocks and it was partially because they couldn't stand to live together.

"At foist he was mad, but now 'e's kinda glad.  We'se tink dis 'ill really help our relationship." Viva explained.

"I'se don't tink anyting can help you'se relationship." Madison said innocently.

"What doya mean?" Viva said instantly almost in shock.

"Oh, it's just dat I'se been hearin' rumors dat Jack's been cheatin' on ya wit dis goil who used ta live near me." Madison lied.

"What?" Viva said with tears brimming in her eyes as she grabbed her suitcase.

"Come on, let's talk 'bout dis on da way back ta Brooklyn.  It's prolly all gossip anyways.  You'se knows everybody wants Jack." Spot told her, taking the suitcase out of her hand.

"Ok…" Viva sniffled.  The three then headed back towards Brooklyn.  The whole way back Madison kept telling Viva of awful things she'd been hearing about Jack lately.  By the time they got to Brooklyn, Viva looked depressed, tired and extremely sad.  Spot signed her in and showed her to her bedroom.  

"Come on Madison, I'll walk ya home." Spot said leading 'er out da door.  Once they were out of earshot, Spot's face turned red with anger and he scowled at her.  "What was dat about?"

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You'se tellin' Viva all dem stories 'bout Jack, she believes dat kinda stuff ya know!" Spot fumed.

"Well she should, because from what I hear, Jack has been doin' some naughty tings behind 'er back." Madison lied again.

"I'se don't tink it's such a good idea if I'se sell papes wit you'se anymore." Spot told her with a stone cold face.

"What?  Why?" Madison asked with vulnerability in her eyes. 

"Cuz I'se don't tink we'se right for each oddeh.  I'se had lots of fun dough, and I'se sorry if I'se mislead you'se." Spot told her.

"But I love you!" Madison exclaimed with tears running down her cheeks.

"It was only one night, you'se can't be in love from one night."  And with that, Spot turned and walked away.

'I HATE VIVA!  That's little bitch stole my Spottie away from me!' Madison thought.  The anger inside of her grew as she continued to cry.  'I will get Spot back, and Viva won't be alive ta stop me.' Madison thought with a smirk as a brilliant idea formed in her mind.


	4. The Red Dress

                                                                                    Chapter 4

Madison sat sadly in her room at the other Brooklyn Lodging House.  She lived in the opposite one from Spot.  Anger was boiling through her veins.  She was contemplating a brilliant idea of how to get her Spottie back.  Slowly she got up and found her cutest dress to wear when she sold papes that evening.  Spot would never be able to resist her in this.  She held up pastel pink dress that was fitted to ever cut of her body.  It was the type of dress that a girl with money would own.  It had lace trim and a corset back, even a matching hat.

Madison put the dress on and then started working on her hair.  She was going to look perfect.  Her dress was even semi clean.  That was rare among the newsies.

Mean while across town, Spot and Viva were sitting in Viva's room.  Spot was trying to calm her down by telling her that Jack was completely faithful to her.   Spot knew it wasn't true though.  Jack had messed around with girls behind Viva's back once.  Spot had caught him and made him promise never to do it again and he wouldn't tell Viva.  As far as Spot knew he never had cheated on her since.  

"Viva, why don't ya go get yourself cleaned up and den we'll go sell some papes." Spot suggested to her.  Viva nodded, and slowly walked out of the room to the bathroom.  Spot lied down on her bed and thinking.  'Madison might have been right.  If Jack is cheating on Viva, Madison might have seen him do it.  He prolly woulda gone for goils in the otheh LH instead of dis one dis time.   If I'se see 'er tanight at duh DC I'se 'ill tell 'er dat.  Den I'll take 'er back to me room, and we'll get it on.  Den if I do find out she's liein' I'll dump 'er.' Spot decided.  'Man, I'se hope I see 'er, cuz I'm horny.'  A few minutes later, he and Viva left for the Distribution Center.  Sure enough he spotted Madison right away.  She was wearing the tightest red dress he had ever seen, and she definitely could pull it off.  He walked over to her.

"Madison?" He asked tapping her on the shoulder.

"Ya?"

"I'se just wanted ta say dat I'se sorry for what I'se said oilier." Spot told her.  "If ya don't forgive me, I'll undehstand."

"Spot, how could I not forgive ya?" Madison smiled.

"So Madison, how 'bout we skip sellin papes and just go back to me room?" Spot suggested.

"Ok." Madison agreed.  'It worked like a charm!' Madison thought to herself.  "And Spot, call me Maddie."

"Ok, Maddie it is."


End file.
